Clinical lead
by Casualty3000
Summary: Zoe and Connie both want to be at the top


It started off as a normal day in the ED, Zoe and Connie were arguing over their treatment techniques and who would be the better clinical lead. Zoe stormed out and sat in her office due to the stress that Connie was causing. While she was in her office she got out her mobile and went down her phone book and stopped at Linda. Zoe considered calling her old friend but then realised she probably wouldn't be much help so left it.

"Your needed", Rita said.

Zoe followed Rita to resus where they treated an old man who had been hit by a car after he didn't look both ways. The man died and Connie was first to make a judgement over the death and what Zoe could have done better and how he could have survived if she had done this. Zoe wasn't actually listening to Connie as he was her patient and he went into CPR in the ambulance so their wasn't much they could do as he had basically died in the ambulance. Zoe went outside for a long needed cigarette and Rita followed her.

"What do you want", Zoe asked.

"Do you think Connie was right", Rita asked.

"No", Zoe replied.

Rita went back inside as Zoe inhaled some of her cigarette just as Max came over, he put his arms around her and could tell something was wrong. He waited for Zoe to finish her cigarette before asking what had happened.

"What's wrong", Max asked.

"Connie thinking she's always right and that she's top of the department when both times she isn't...sorry", Zoe said.

"I'm your boyfriend I'm here to help", Max said.

Zoe smiled at went back inside to do the paperwork she needed to do. She often thought how different it would be if Nick Jordan still worked in the ED, he never underestimated Zoe and he wouldn't let Connie near her but as his gone Zoe has to fight the bitch on her own. She sometimes wondered what it would be like if Linda Andrews still worked there as she knows Linda would have a go a Connie if she upset Zoe, besides Linda did once have a go at Nick, so she isn't scared. Zoe smiled thinking about her old friends but knew she had to get back to work. She walked over to a desk and over heard Connie and Rita talking.

"Linda Andrews, sprained wrist and abdominal pain cubicle six", Rita said.

"I'm busy in resus", Connie said.

"No one is in there", Rita replied.

"Well there will be soon", Connie said.

"I'll do it", Zoe said.

"Thank you Zoe", Rita replied.

Zoe followed Rita into cubicle six and she did hear the name right it was her old friend Linda. Zoe looked at Linda's wrist and then at her notes and realised she'd sprained her wrist before in the same place. The notes said before she had slipped down the kitchen step and this time fallen down the stairs, but Zoe wasn't too convinced. Rita left to write up some notes and Zoe looked at Linda as Zoe sat her up.

"I know you didn't fall down any stairs", Zoe said.

Linda kept quiet, Zoe was her best friend she knew she could trust her but she was scared about the way Zoe would react if she knew the truth. Zoe gave Linda a drink of water and waited for an answer.

"I was pushed on to a door handle, my arm got jammed so Simon pulled it out and then make me eat loads of food until I physically threw up and then pushed me over so my arm hit the coffee table and he stood on my stomach", Linda replied.

"Linda", Zoe said in shock.

"It's my fault", Linda replied.

"If I got a pound for every woman who comes in here andvsays that I'd be retired, none of this is your fault", Zoe replied.

"He was angry because I miss carried", Linda replied.

"That wasn't your fault", Zoe replied.

Zoe left to give Linda some rest and to see where Rita had got to with the scan, they had to wait half an hour so Zoe went to resus only for Connie to tell her she wasn't needed. Zoe walked out and bumped into Charlie who was looking for Zoe.

"You got the scan yet", Charlie asked.

"Can't do it until twenty minutes and Charlie a word", Zoe said.

"Sure", Charlie replied.

"Patient in cubicle six was treated by you in 2010 with a sprained wrist has sprained it again, I don't think she slipped and shevtold me she gets beaten, the worst part is its Linda", Zoe said.

"Our Linda", Charlie asked.

"Yeah", Zoe replied.

Charlie went to visit Linda just as Rita came in with the scan, Charlie monitored her while Zoe held Linda's hand as Linda winced everytime it went over a bruise. They then had to double check the results. Her stomach was badly bruised. Connie came in and tried to make a good impression by checking everything was ok and that Linda had enough pain relief.

"Zoe is capable of doing her job", Linda said.

"Is she", Connie asked.

"I used to work here, I should know", Linda replied.

Connie got angry with what Linda was saying so when she updated Linda's morphine she pushed the needle in making Linda cry. Zoe hugged Linda and then stared at Connie while Charlie and Rita stared at Connie and then Zoe and Linda. Connie made up an excuse about Linda's crying before she left the cubicle.

"She flinched her arm", Connie said.

The drug made Linda fall asleep and Zoe continued to hold her hand. Charlie and Rita watched and then went outside and found Connie talking to Guy about Zoe. Rita looked at Charlie as he just watched Connie. Connie walked off unaware of Charlie and Rita were watching her. Rita follows Connie and they save someones life in resus. At the end of the shift Connie decided the celebrate and everyone was there but Zoe.

"What does Connie want", Linda asked.

"My job", Zoe replied.

"Zoe you coming for a drink", Rita asked.

"Not today", Zoe replied.

Rita left Zoe with Linda and went to the pub with Connie who had brought the drinks and then went into the toilets. She then left after her one drink as Grace was waiting for her mum to return home. Connie hugged Grace and then put her feet up.

"I will be clinical lead", Connie said.


End file.
